Christmas on Castanet
by Matilda384
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year on Castanet Island, and all of the families have traditions to celebrate and memories to make this holiday season. (bachelors/bachelorettes/rival-children make up the families in each chapter)
1. Christmas Service (Intro)

I guess this is like a compilation of one-shots about Christmas on Castanet Island. This first chapter is just the introductory part. After this it'll basically be like each family's story about how their holiday went. I hope you like it. :) (note: I don't own any of the characters and stuff that's mentioned in here)

* * *

**Christmas On Castanet**

It was late on Christmas Eve, and everyone on the island gathered in the Celesta Church for the Christmas service. No lights illuminated the inside of the church; the only source of light came from the candles that everyone was holding. One candle to every person. Perry led the service and everyone followed along. The people began softly singing "Silent Night" in the stillness and warmth of the church.

Renee and Toby sat in the middle rows of the church. Toby was holding Renee's candle though, because in her arms she held Matt. He'd fallen asleep when the soft unison voices began inadvertently lulling him to sleep. She slowly swayed side to side to keep him comfortable. She and Toby smiled at each other throughout.

Roy kept glancing up at his parents to watch them sing the words to the song because he wasn't sure of most of the phrases. Some he got, others were too confusing at first. Kathy grinned at him and over exaggerated the words as she sang them so that he could copy her movements in time.

About halfway through the song, Chase had to confiscate Dakota's candle because she couldn't keep still and wasn't watching where she swung the flame. Almost twice his sleeve nearly got singed. Maya prevented a tantrum by letting Dakota hold the candlestick, but Maya kept her hands wrapped over her daughters' so that she'd have a little control over where the fire was pointing. Chase held the two candles and nodded a thanks to his wife for keeping their little ball of energy calm.

Anissa and Jin stood with Van in between them. He had his little head bowed down and eyes closed as he held his candle out before him, singing the words precisely and loud. Jin patted his son's head, smiling a bit. Nothing could break his concentration when he was really focusing hard on something. Anissa noticed her son's behavior too. She pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear to keep it away from the flame. Little Van continued singing his heart out in a devout and meditated way.

Lucy and Heath ended up getting in a pretend sword-fight with their candles together. As soon as Phoebe caught sight of it, she whisked the candlestick away from Heath, much to his protest. Calvin made him sit down until he said so as a punishment. Heath tried to explain that he wanted to pretend to be the Harvest King with his blazing sword of fire, but Phoebe put a finger to her lips as a signal for him to be quiet until they could discuss it later.

Lucy was also scolded by her parents for misbehaving during such a peaceful part of the service. Selena picked the girl up and sat her on her hip for the rest of the song. Lucy did turn around though to wave at Heath, which he happily returned. Selena also wasn't very familiar with the song, since she hadn't ever been on Castanet for Christmas, so Luke held a song book up for he and Selena to share while she held their daughter, so she wouldn't feel like she wasn't the only one who needed to see the words.

Gill had his eyes closed as he listened to the harmonic singing of the whole town in one building on such a special night. He was deep in prayer, thinking about previous holidays and how pleasantly different this one was compared to others. As he thought about his mother, he looked down at Vivian, who reminded him so much of her. Vivian also had her eyes closed and was holding her candle and standing with perfect posture. Suddenly, all her own, she knelt down and folded her hands in prayer while still holding the candle. And she stayed like that. Gill gently nudged Luna and gestured with his eyes at their daughter. Luna smiled big and put a hand over her heart.

As the singing commenced, Candace smoothed out Angie's dress sleeves. She was so proud of her work; Julius had designed Angie's dress and Candace had sewn it up. It looked absolutely perfect. Julius reached over and carefully adjusted the big bow that Angie was wearing in her hair. He smiled. Candace and Julius linked hands behind their daughter's back. Angie kept singing and looking at what everybody was wearing. The islanders all looked so pretty in their formal attire. As she turned around to see who else was behind her, something caught her eye. She tugged on her father's sleeve. "Daddy, who's that-" but he quickly hushed her. Candace stroked her hair to get her to turn back around and face forward. Julius and Candace glanced at each other. It was no use trying to explain to her what she saw in the middle of the service. They'd have to do that later.

What Angie had seen in the back of the church, was a shadowy figure standing near the door of the church with a hood up and face slightly lowered. It was the Wizard. He never really left his house, which was why it was so intriguing to little Angie-she'd never seen him before. He too held a candle. His mismatched eyes had an eerie shine to them, even though he could never hurt anyone. To a child though, it probably looked scary. He knew Angie had turned around and saw him. He supposed that maybe his giving her a small smile didn't help her fear.

As the song was ending, the church doors opened slightly and someone else slipped in. Wizard sighed when the Witch Princess entered late. He handed her a candle and used a quick spell to light it. She accepted the candle and also wore her black hood up over her head. She remained in the back with the Wizard. She could feel his stare. She rolled her eyes. "Lil' trouble finding this place," she whispered to him. He gave a half-smile. He'd think of a witty response to her later.

The service finished up after "Silent Night" came to a peaceful conclusion. Everyone blew out their candles (which to the children was the most fun part) and quietly proceeded out to the church courtyard. Wizard and Witch Princess glanced at each other before everyone recessed, and they left the church first. On the way out, everybody wished each other a merry Christmas, since the next day was usually spent with just family and occasionally close friends. Everyone began departing to their homes with sleepy yet excited children eager to get to bed so Santa could bring them their presents. As Angie walked away with her parents, she turned back and gave Wizard a small wave. He didn't think she'd notice him; he was standing with Witch Princess out of the way of everybody-off to the side. He gave a small wave back and a hint of a smile. Witch Princess nudged him. "What are you all grins about?" she asked. He shook his head slightly. "Nothing…I was just reflecting upon the service. Although…that's something you might not be able to do, considering…you came so late…" he replied, winning a frustrated sigh from the girl beside him. People walked in groups back to their homes, depending upon where they came from. The Garmon Mine group melded into the Flute fields group until they had to split ways. The townspeople also walked back with each other. A light snow began to fall. It was the beginning of a very special Christmas.


	2. Gill, Luna, and Vivian

This is Gill's family Christmas. It takes place after the service on Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Gill, Luna, and Vivian

As soon as the Hamilton family returned back to their home, Hamilton bid goodnight to his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter and immediately went to bed. Luna took Vivian into her room and helped her change into her pajamas. As Gill stayed in the living room, alone, he looked at all the pictures that were on the fireplace mantle. He smiled, remembering all the Christmases he'd had as a child. As he reflected in his thoughts, he heard a door open. He turned around and saw Luna leading Vivian by the hand out of her room. Vivian was all dressed in her winter nightgown and had her long hair down. Vivian ran to her father and gave him a big hug. Gill caught her up in his arms. "Goodnight, Papa." Vivian said quietly. Gill kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my little sweetheart," he returned. Vivian then ran back to Luna's arms. Luna picked her up and began to carry her to her bed. Luna set her down and tucked the quilt over her daughter. "Goodnight my love. Sleep well," she whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Vivian settled down into the blankets and hugged her stuffed rabbit close to her.

Luna and Gill also settled down into bed together. "Merry Christmas, baby. This is the best holiday we've ever had and it hasn't even begun yet." Luna whispered in his ear. Gill smiled as he closed his eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, sweetie. I can't imagine life without you by my side." he replied. Snuggled together under the quilt for warmth, they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

A while later, Gill awoke to the feeling of someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his daughter standing near his bedside, holding her stuffed bunny. "What's the matter, darling?" he asked in a whisper so as not to wake Luna. "I can't fall asleep," Vivian breathed in her small voice. "And I'm scared," she added quickly. Gill sat up on his elbow. "What could you possibly be afraid of on Christmas Eve? It's the best night of the year!" he whispered. "Roy told me before church that if I didn't ever fall asleep tonight, Santa wasn't going to come and leave me presents! Now I'm going to be the only child without a present from Santa…" she replied, tears choking her voice. Gill got out of bed and took Vivian by the hand. He led her into the kitchen, where he turned on only one set of lights. "Sometimes drinking hot milk helps soothe you. Want to try some?" he asked her. Vivian nodded earnestly. Anything to help her fall asleep. Gill heated some milk on the stove and poured it into a cup for his daughter. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

Vivian took a sip of her milk. "Drink it slowly, dear. So it'll relax you and sit in your stomach well." Gill advised. He smiled when Vivian wiped some milk off her face with her sleeve. "Papa, how do you know this will work?" she asked, always curious. "When I was your age, I had a lot of trouble sleeping. My mother would do this for me too. It always worked for me, and you _are_ my daughter." he replied with a grin. Vivian finished her milk and set her cup on the table. Gill motioned to the plate of cookies before them. "How could Santa possibly pass up some of Vivian's chocolate chip cookies?" he asked her, winning a small chuckle. "What else did grandma do when you couldn't sleep?" she inquired. They stood up and Gill took her hand to bring her back to her room. "Sometimes if I was nervous or sick, she'd rock me in the rocking chair. It always made me feel better." Vivian was silent until they got into her room. Just before Gill put her in bed, she grabbed his sleeve. "Papa, will you rock me in the rocking chair?" she asked. Gill was a little taken aback. Luna was always the one who would rock her when she was a baby, and she was still the one who was usually in charge of bedtime. Gill slowly nodded. A smile spread across his face as he sat in the old rocking chair and held Vivian on his lap. She snuggled up close to him. He gently rocked her back and forth, holding her the way his mother held him. He stroked her silky, platinum-blonde hair and rested his cheek against the top of her head. _Just like Mother_.

After what seemed like only a few minutes but was actually a long while, Gill heard the door open. Luna looked inside, a puzzled expression on her face. Gill put a finger to his lips and motioned to Vivian. She was fast asleep in his arms. Very carefully, he stood up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and gently covered her with her quilt. Luna watched all this with her hand over her heart and tears in her eyes. Gill brushed a piece of hair away from their daughter's face and kissed her forehead. He and Luna tiptoed out of the room.

Luna pulled the covers over the two of them in their own bed. "What was that all about?" she asked. Gill laid down. "She couldn't fall asleep and was afraid that Santa Claus wouldn't come to the house if she was awake." he replied. "I gave her some hot milk and she asked to be rocked to sleep." Luna wrapped her arm around Gill's chest. "I'm glad you got her to sleep." she whispered. Gill drifted off, stroking his wife's hair and thinking about how wonderful it felt to be a parent on such a special night.


	3. Wizard and Witch Princess

**Wizard and Witch Princess**

Wizard brought Vivi back to his house after the service because he didn't want her to get caught up in the walking crowds-neither of them liked to be amongst the questioning and discerning people. Most of the time at the house, they were silent. Wizard gazed out at the stars using his telescope and Witch Princess read a book. Around midnight, she stood up. "I think it's safe for me to go now." she said as she started for the door. Immediately, Wizard jumped up from his telescope and looked over the railing. "But…it will be too dark!" he argued. Witch shrugged. "What, you think I'm _scared_? Psh, you're such a baby."

"The snow…I see that it will be falling shortly…"

"Who cares?"

"If you couldn't find your way to the church…surely…it will be difficult to find your home…"

"I can see in the dark!"

"Please stay…"

"What's gotten into you?! I've never liked being around you, and I'm not spending a holiday around someone who will only watch the stars all night!"

Witch Princess pushed on the heavy wooden door to leave. But it wouldn't budge. She looked up at the Wizard, who was holding his hands out in front of him from the balcony. Witch Princess stomped her foot. "You let this door open right now, you stupid little recluse!" she yelled. Wizard didn't move. "Fine! Two can play at that game!" She hollered, and used her powers to create a wind that blew all of his important papers off his desk and onto the floor. Wizard gasped and looked disappointed. Witch Princess let out a cackling laugh. Wizard put a hold on the spell that was forcing the door shut, making it stay bolted despite her efforts. He ran to all of his papers, sat on the floor in the middle of them, and frantically started trying to put them in order. After a moment or two, he gave up and let out a sigh.

Witch Princess stopped laughing. She watched him for a moment. "Aw, come on. Man up; it's just a bunch of papers." she said. He still hung his head sadly. "Please…just stay here, Vivi…" he murmured. She immediately stiffened. Nobody was every supposed to call them by their real names. It must've been urgent if he resorted to _that_. "Oh shut up. You're just trying to curse me." she snapped. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "…Vivi…may I…confide in you?" he asked. She nodded slowly, never taking her narrowed eyes off him. She didn't trust this magic-rival. He took a deep breath. "I've been having feelings…feelings that I haven't ever felt before. They're…sad. They weigh in on me…very much. I feel too…secluded…"

"We're supposed to _feel_ like that because we're supposed to _live_ that way."

"But I…feel it more so. It's like I'm…not close to anyone…what's there to make magic for then…?"

"…Gale, are you lonely?" she asked as she went and sat beside him. He didn't respond. Vivi folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them. Gale was being completely still. After a few minutes, Vivi turned her head slightly to look at him. "…Are ya dead?" she asked quietly. It was her way of asking him if he was still ok. He shook his head a little. "No…" he said softly. She looked back down at her hands. She drew a deep breath.

"I feel that way too,"

Gale turned his head this time, a puzzled expression on his face. "No…you're only saying that to…make me feel better…" he said. She immediately shook her head and moved a bit closer to him. "No, no not at all! I seriously do! I mean it!" she encouraged. He sighed. She cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to spend Christmas with a stupid little recluse." she whispered. Gale cracked a tiny smile. He nodded understandingly.

Gale stood up and went to the triangular table in the corner of the room. Vivi watched him. "What are you up to now?" she asked. He silently moved back over to where she was sitting and put a box in her hands. She stared at it as he stared at her. "N-No, Gale. This…this is too weird for me…to be close to you, you know?" she said shakily. He pushed the box a little closer to her. "It's Christmas," he established, a small twinkle in his mismatched eyes. "Please,"

Vivi slowly opened the box, ready to drop and kick it away if necessary. But there wasn't anything alive in there. She picked up the item. It was a beautiful necklace that had a square-cut crystal dangling on its black chain. Her eyes widened. "G-Gale…" she breathed. He smiled his small smile. "I…hoped you'd like it. I've had it for a very long time…because…I've always sort of wanted to give it to you. But every time I had the chance we'd…argue, or something would come up. So…um…merry Christmas, Vivi…" he murmured. Vivi let herself go and threw her arms around her magical friend's neck. Although a little surprised at first, Gale timidly returned the hug back.

Vivi put the necklace around her neck. "Tomorrow," she promised, "I'm going to make a Christmas dinner. For just you and I. Because I…well…if I don't, then you'll keep 'forgetting' to eat and you'll starve to death. So at least I'll know you got one good meal for the year." She blushed. Gale shook his head, smiling. "I don't forget…sometimes…I'm just…busy."

"You're too skinny! I'll bet you weigh less than me!"

"No…!"

Vivi crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a teasing pout. He giggled just a little bit. Vivi flicked her fingers and made the tiny pine tree on the triangle table become illuminated with multicolor lights. Gale watched, and then waved his hand to put a bright yellow light on the top; the tree-topper star. They two smiled at each other. They hugged again. Vivi grinned. She was grateful that she not only had a friend she could open up to, but a friend that would understand her inside feelings because he was the same as her. Gale shyly hugged her back, thinking about how nice it was to have a relatable companion on such a special night.


	4. Chase, Maya, and Dakota

Chase, Maya, and Dakota

Chase was abruptly awakened from his peaceful sleep by a lot of high pitched yelling and being pounced on. He immediately sat up with a start, ready to defend himself and his groggy wife. Dakota bounced up and down and up and down on their bed excitedly. "Wake up, Mommy! Wake up, Daddy! We have to go see what Santa left! We have to start opening our presents! Wake up faster! It's Christmas! Present time! Present time! Present time!" she hollered euphorically. Maya stirred and started rubbing her eyes. Dakota wormed her way between them and started shaking Maya's shoulder and Chase's knee. "Come on, you guys! Wake up already! I've been up for like forever!" she yelled. Maya went to sit up. Almost immediately, Dakota jumped off the bed and went flying out of the room, still shouting out how excited she was.

Chase rubbed his eyes as Maya put a hand on his shoulder. "She's quite the ball of energy," he yawned. Maya giggled. "Well we certainly know who she gets _that_ from!" she teased, already fully awake and ready to go just like her daughter. Chase stretched. "Yes we do," he replied with a wink. Dakota could still be heard running around the living room, yelling something the parents couldn't quite make out. Chase pulled Maya into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas, by the way." he whispered. Maya grinned and returned it to him. Their tender moment was brief though, because suddenly they heard a loud crash and no more hurried footsteps. "Ow…" the muffled voice said. But after just a moment or two, the running started right back up again. Chase began to get out of bed. "We should get out there before she breaks a bone." he said. Maya laughed. "Or the house!" she joked.

Dakota met them as soon as they opened their bedroom door. She was bouncing up and down, and immediately grabbed their hands and hurried them to the sofa. "Presents! Presents! Presents!" she repeated. Chase took her hands and sat her down on the couch. He held her shoulders. "Ok, Dakota. Calm down. It's ok-we're going to get to all the presents! But not all at once. Take deep breaths for me, alright?" he said to soothe her. This was normal routine, but today she was beyond excited. "I feel so jumpy and excited and _WOW_ though!" she cried. Chase hushed her gently. "I know, honey, but we've got to be nice and calm so we can remember every moment of today, ok?" he said. Dakota nodded her little head. Chase let go of her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head. She swung her feet anxiously as Maya brought over a filled stocking. "Hmmm…it looks like this one says 'Dakota'! It's from Santa Claus!" she dramatized. Dakota immediately tore into the stocking, admiring all the little trinkets and candies that were inside. She began to open a piece of chocolate. Chase smiled at her from the kitchen, where he was making coffee. "Baby, can you wait until after breakfast to have your sweets?" he asked, not wanting her to get any more hyper than she already was. Dakota put the candy down. "Yes, Daddy!" she said obediently. Maya nudged her and gave her a wink and a nod. Dakota displayed a huge grin just before popping the piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Chase sat down and handed Maya her cup of coffee. Dakota was already opening a present addressed to her from her father. She gasped when all the paper fell away. "Wow, Daddy! Thank you so much! I love love LOVE this!" she cried, pulling a new blue apron out of the box. She stood up and modeled it, pretending she was in a fashion show and walking across the living room in different ways repeatedly. She announced all the "new features" of her fashion statement, showing off the little yellow buttons and extra pockets. Her parents watched and laughed as she put on her own little production. "Now you can feel like a cook when you help me in the kitchen! All cooks have aprons!" Chase said to her. Dakota was thrilled. She kept her apron on as she sat back down on the couch and tore into another present.

This one was Maya's gift to her. Dakota again cast the wrapping paper off in the blink of an eye and gasped when she saw its contents. "Mommy! This is amazing! Oh thank you so much!" she cried. Maya had made her some shining perfume to wear on special occasions. Dakota sprayed herself with it and continued walking around the house, pretending she was a grown-up lady going shopping. Chase and Maya were grinning so widely. They loved seeing their little girl happy and imaginative. "Should we give her the big present now?" Maya asked with a twinkle in her eye. Chase smiled. "Yes, I think we definitely should." he answered.

They called Dakota over to open her last present. "This is from both Mommy and Daddy. We love you so much, dear." Chase said as they handed her a medium-sized box wrapped all neatly with a bow. The neatness didn't last long though, because Dakota was practically bursting at the seams with energy. In a flash, she had the paper off and the box opened. For once, Dakota was absolutely silent. She didn't even breathe. Chase and Maya glanced at each other excitedly. Inside the box was a new doll, a kind that was very hard to get. The Sonata Tailoring shop made them at a pretty high price, mostly because they were so intricate and detailed and made of very fine materials. But the parents knew that every little girl on the island wanted one, and they didn't want their daughter to be left out. For seasons they'd saved up for it; for the precious moment they were witnessing.

Dakota gently stroked the doll's face with one hand over her own mouth. She hadn't even taken it out of the box. "I-Is this really…for me?" she asked in a whisper. Maya and Chase nodded. "Merry Christmas, baby." Maya said. Dakota gently lifted the doll up and cradled it in her arms so carefully. She was still and quiet-something that was very rare. For a long time, she just sat there holding the doll tightly. Then she turned her big purple eyes to her parents. "Thank you both…so much. I can't even thank you enough." she said. Chase and Maya pulled her into a hug. The family stayed huddled together there for a few moments. Then Dakota went over to the couch and began playing with her new doll-"teaching" her how to cook. Chase kissed Maya's forehead. He stood up and started making some pancakes for breakfast.

Maya joined him in the kitchen to start preparing the holiday dinner for their family and the people of the Ocarina Inn. Yolanda was cooking a turkey, Jake was making the drinks, and Colleen was preparing the side dishes. Chase and Maya were going to bring dessert. Chase had made some apple pie and bread pudding, but suggested that Maya make something Dakota would like too. Maya began heating up some chocolate in their cooking pot. "I just can't screw this recipe up. It's so easy-just dip a banana in chocolate and put them all in the fridge!" she explained to her husband, who gave a chuckle. "Yeah, well, I'll still be here watching to make sure you don't add in some olives like last time…" he teased. Maya put her hands on her hips playfully. "How would I know they wouldn't go well with bananas and chocolate?" She stuck her tongue out with a wink. Chase dipped his finger in the melting chocolate and gave her nose a flick with it. He laughed as Maya immediately tried to lick it off with her tongue, but couldn't reach. They both ended up laughing together. Maya threw her arms around her husband, thinking about how lucky she was to have this fitting family with her on such a special day.


	5. Jin, Anissa, and Van

Jin, Anissa, and Van

Anissa was awoken by a small hand tapping her shoulder. She opened her eyes a little and saw Van all dressed for the day. "Good morning, sweetie." she whispered. He bowed to her. "Good morning, Mother. Merry Christmas." he said respectfully. Anissa yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, my son. Merry Christmas to you too." she replied sleepily. Van stood there for several moments, just looking around and being quiet. Anissa stretched. "Aren't you going to run out into the living room and see what Santa Claus left you?" she asked. Van still remained standing before her. He shook his head. "I want you to get enough rest before you have to get up. Although, I suppose I did sort of ruin your sleep…" he thought aloud. Anissa sat up. "You didn't ruin my sleep. It's Christmas-the most exciting day of the year!" she justified for him. She got out of bed and took his hand. "Let's wake up your father," she whispered. Van cracked a small smile.

They went around to the other side of the bed. Anissa drew her robe over herself as Van tapped his father awake. Jin sat up more quickly than Anissa had, always a better riser in the morning mostly due to his requirement to be on time and fully prepared in case of a medical emergency anywhere on the island. He pulled Van up onto the mattress with him and gave him a hug. He put on his glasses. "Why don't you go on out into the living room and have a look at the Christmas tree, hm?" he suggested. Van immediately did as he was told. Jin got out of bed and embraced his wife. "Merry Christmas, my love." he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Anissa echoed him with a giggle. The two both followed their son out into the living room to begin the holiday.

Van was curiously studying the Christmas tree, his eyes magnified behind his big round glasses. Anissa nudged him. "Go ahead, choose a present to open!" she whispered. Van pondered the thought for a moment, then turned back to look at his parents. "Shouldn't we eat breakfast first?" he asked, stunning them both. "It is the most important meal of the day, and if we don't fuel our bodies right away, we'll have no energy to continue the festivities!" he reasoned, the big words simply falling out of his mouth with ease. Jin blinked a bit. "Well…you're correct," he said, still surprised. "But if that's what you'd like, then that's how we'll do it." Van nodded and went to the breakfast table, Jin sitting across from him. Anissa fried some toast and eggs and set them before her two men with glasses of orange juice. "I'll give you just enough to hold you over, alright? That way you'll have enough room for the Christmas dinner I'll be making!" she explained to Van. "That's great, Mother. Thank you," he said politely as he finished up his plate. Jin smiled proudly at his son. "You remembered what I told you about eating breakfast?" he asked. Van nodded. "Of course I did, Father. I remember everything you tell me. I want to be a doctor like you someday, so I best learn as much as I can early." Anissa put a hand over her heart and smiled at Jin. Van simply stood up and carried his plate of crumbs to the sink, where he washed it and dried it off. He then toddled off to gaze at the Christmas tree again.

The parents followed him and the present-opening commenced. Van's stocking was full of his favorite candies and a new notebook and pen. He was thrilled with his discoveries inside the sock. Jin gave him a book about the uses of different plants and herbs found around the island (a book relative to the child's level of reading comprehension, of course) which Van was thrilled with, and Anissa had wrapped up several plant pots and packets of various seeds for Van to be able to grow his own herb garden on his windowsill. "Oh Mother, Father…all of these gifts are so wonderful and complementary to each other! I couldn't be any happier than I am now!" he exclaimed. Jin winked at his wife. "Are you sure, Son? There is still one last gift for you under the tree." Anissa smiled as they watched Van begin to open his final present. Immediately, his face said it all.

Inside the box was a magnifying glass set and an array of test tubes and vials he could use to "experiment" with. Van looked up at his parents. "There is really no numerical value of how much gratitude I can express to you. I love you both so much!" Anissa and Jin grinned and gathered all three of them into a big hug. Van set the box of the chemistry set beside him on the sofa, lined up each of the plant pots (and designated a pack of seeds to each one to plant later), opened his new notebook, clicked his pen, and began reading from the medicine book and taking notes. Jin and Anissa hugged each other. "I couldn't have asked for a sweeter son," she whispered. Jin chuckled. "I couldn't have asked for a more intelligent boy!" The two watched their son fill his head with more knowledge, thinking how blessed they were to be able to enrich his growing mind on such a special day.


	6. Julius, Candace, and Angie

Julius, Candace, and Angie

When Candace woke up, she noticed that Julius was no longer sleeping next to her. A little confused, as this particularly abnormal to their morning routine, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Outside the frosted window it was just beginning to get light. _Where could Julius be so early on Christmas morning?_ She thought. But no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the bedroom door opened and Julius came walking in with Angie at his side. Both were holding trays that had a quite the breakfast spread. At the exact same time, they sang out, "Merry Christmas!" Candace's hand flew to her mouth and a smiled brightened her face. Angie put her small tray on the bed and hauled her little body up. "We made you a Christmas morning breakfast!" she exclaimed. Julius set his larger tray on Candace's lap. "Just for you, deary." he added with a wink. Candace hugged them both, laughing and smiling. "Oh, you two are just precious! I was wondering where everybody went this morning. I didn't know I'd have such a surprise!" she told them. Julius went to the small music player and started up some soft Christmas carols in the background. Angie sat in the pillows next to her mother, sneaking some bits and pieces off of all the plates in front of them.

As soon as Candace finished her breakfast, Julius moved the tray off her lap and helped her out of bed. He and Angie brought the trays to the sink to be cleaned off later. Candace helped pin up Angie's hair in a bow and then brought her out into the living room to see the Christmas tree. Angie went to the window beside the evergreen. "Look, Mommy! Look, Daddy! It's snowing outside! It's an actual real-life white Christmas!" she exclaimed. Her parents stood at the window with her. "Which means," Julius said, "that the ponds near the bridge will be newly frozen over, and you can go ice skating again!" Candace nudged him knowingly. He gave her a wink. "Perhaps you'd like to open your presents now, darling?" she suggested to their gleeful girl, who instantly agreed to the idea.

Angie found an assortment of hair clips and hair accessories in her stocking, which then led to her begging for her parents to put them in her hair _immediately_. She opened Candace's present first. Candace had hand-sewn her two beautiful new dresses-one for special occasions, one for everyday playing or school. Angie remarked how elegant the lace complemented the colors of the formal dress, and she adored the playful patterns of the everyday dress. She then picked up a perfectly wrapped purple box and gave it a few shakes. Candace glanced at Julius. He was literally sitting on the edge of his seat. "Hmmm…" Angie thought aloud. "It sounds like pieces…" she inferred. "And it seems like there's a lot of them…" Candace could no longer tell if Angie or Julius was more excited to have the box opened-after all, it was his gift to her. "Oh, I can't wait any longer! I just _have_ to open it now!" she cried joyfully. Julius clapped his hands. "I agree, darling, I agree!" he exclaimed. Angie removed the silver bow and opened the box. Inside was an assortment of "jewelry" he'd made at the shop. It wasn't made out of real gems or metals, of course-he'd crafted some scrap metal into rings and bracelets and necklaces, and accented it with some painted glass beads or common, inexpensive stones. He told Candace that when Angie was old enough, he planned to give her a real piece of jewelry he'd made. Angie was absolutely thrilled with all her new items. She modeled them all, and put every single piece on, which amounted to four rings, two bracelets, and three necklaces. "Look, Mommy and Daddy, I'm a beauty queen!" she bubbled. Julius was just loving all of the jewelry on her, and she put on Candace's new formal dress to wear with all her pieces. Candace immediately glowed. She was not only proud of her work, but of her and Julius' work to make such a beautiful and loving girl. Both proud parents applauded her "pageant".

Candace and Julius brought out the final present to Angie. When she opened it up, she practically exploded with excitement. The beautiful doll that every girl wanted was inside the neat box, and she was wearing a handcrafted dress that was exactly identical to her new play dress, and was wearing some dazzling ice skates. Beside the doll in the box was a brand-new pair of ice skates in Angie's size. "We match! Mommy! Daddy! My doll and I match! It's like we're twins! I have a twin!" she jumped around yelling in excitement. Candace and Julius both laughed, having coordinated the doll to her other presents perfectly. They'd made it all themselves. "See? Now you can go ice skating in style!" Candace replied, grinning. "I think I know which figure-skating girl all the boys will like better, though!" Julius told his daughter with a wink. Angie blushed. "Daddy…!" she reddened. An idea suddenly seemed to pop in her head. "Ooh! Can I make a Christmas card for Roy? I like Roy a lot. And maybe he'll like me too if I make him a special holiday card!" she cried. Both parents agreed to let her make a card. She sat down with her doll at the kitchen table, folded a paper for her and one for the doll, and started making cards from each of them.

Candace began picking up the wrapping paper bits from the floor. Julius stopped her and made her put her pile down. He pulled her in front of the tree and held her close. The Christmas carols were still playing, and he turned them up just a little. "May I have this dance, my beautiful rose?" he asked charmingly. Candace smiled and blushed. She blinked and took his hands. "Of course you may. I wouldn't dance with anyone else." she replied to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The two gently swayed in harmony in front of the Christmas tree, with the wrapping paper making a colorful floor, and the snowing falling softly outside. Candace smiled and held on tight, loving every minute of feeling so appreciated on such a special day.


End file.
